


【剑网三|明教x你】极乐盛宴（R18）

by Divaxxx



Category: One Direction (Band), 剑网三 明教
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divaxxx/pseuds/Divaxxx
Summary: 大部分都在sex  注意避雷吖~





	【剑网三|明教x你】极乐盛宴（R18）

**Author's Note:**

> 为了方便更加激|烈 背景为現代  
> 食用愉快~

-极乐盛宴-

金乌西沉，在地平线下侧散出最后的红霞，天空染成海水般的深蓝，城市霓虹灯点点如豆一盏接一盏亮起，交叉盘旋的高架桥上川流不息的车龙凝聚成一条条由白光红灯形成的光流，环绕着高楼大厦窜动，重重叠叠的高楼后，这座城市的标志性建筑——铂布铁塔此刻也已经亮起了五彩的炫目光芒，塔顶直冲天际，带着灯光映亮一方深蓝天空。

　　近处一座深黑色的高级公寓顶层，你打开一盏落地灯，靠在家庭型小吧台旁一边喝着白兰地一边看着手机屏幕，时不时放下手中物跑去厨房看看烤箱的情况。

　　你在兴奋时会有喝酒的习惯，自从刚才你把腌制好的肉串放进烤箱的那一刻起，半瓶白兰地已经跑进了你的肚中，还好你酒量不差，半瓶白兰地不过是个脸微红的阶段。

　　“叮——”

　　烤箱终于发出了结束的叫声，你扔下酒杯飞奔进厨房，带好棉手套打开烤箱门，登时一股烤肉焦香味扑鼻而来，你将托盘抽出来看了看，发现这次的“还原波斯烤肉”计划完成的异常完美，唯一一点美中不足的便是他还没回家，不能吃到刚出炉的美味了。

　　无奈你只好将托盘再次放回烤箱，按下了保温按钮。

　　趁空闲，你又翻箱倒柜扒拉出两根蜡烛，找出上次网购买的欧洲中世纪复古银质烛台来，将蜡烛仔细插好，又拿了一瓶不知什么味道的熏香摆上了餐桌，待香味散出后，只闻得阵阵苦橙香气。

　　分针缓缓地行走着，你又回到吧台摸起手机给他发了一条简讯：

　　「什么时候回来？」

　　分针又走过五只小格，却不见他的回信。

　　你正琢磨着要不要直接打电话过去，却突然听见大门打开的声音。

　　此刻外面天已完全黑了，彼时的深蓝已经被皂黑色替代，繁星点点闪着细碎微弱的光，静谧的深空下是喧闹的繁华都市。

　　“快来看看我买了什么好东西！”

　　还没等你走到门口，一声稍显酥哑却带着兴奋的男声先传到了耳边。

　　待你走到客厅，发现已经换好拖鞋的陆珈手中提着一只白色的方形大盒子，盒子上面印有蛋糕的图案。

　　他还未来得及换下衣服，一身裁剪的当的黑色西装包裹着健壮有力的躯体，稍长的金发被束成一股听话的垂在脑后，尾端微微蜷曲。

　　这样一个洋娃娃一般的美人儿手中提着一个大方盒不免显得格外可爱。

　　你走上前替他松开领带：“蛋糕？怎么买了这个？”

　　他狡黠一笑，像极了一只等待老鼠走入陷阱的猫咪：“不是三周年呢吗，不得庆祝庆祝？”

　　你将解下的领带搭在自己胳膊上，接过他手中的方盒，转身走向餐厅，说道：“当然要庆祝，我还给你做了好吃的呢！”

　　“哇哇哇！”

　　他一边兴奋地叫着一边猫似的跟在你后面，抻着头直问是什么。

　　你把蛋糕放到餐桌上，转身一看发现那只大型猫咪还在自己身后贴着。

　　看到了桌上的蜡烛和熏香的陆珈突然像是明白了什么，笑道：“蜡烛和香薰都准备好啦，我猜肯定是法国大餐，对不对！”

　　你哭笑不得，推着他的后背就往卧室里走：“先去换衣服！洗手！一会儿你就知道是什么了。”

　　陆珈被你推进了卧室听话的开始换衣服，你回到餐厅拿出一只长火柴点燃了那两根蜡烛，在烛火的熏蒸下苦橙香气变得浓郁起来。

　　没一会儿陆珈便换好了家居服洗完手乖巧的坐在了餐椅上等着你的大餐。

　　看着仿佛一个小孩子在等着妈妈端菜一般的陆珈，你又忍不住笑了，为了不让他等太久你赶紧跑去厨房，寻摸出一只大瓷盘，将刚才就烤好的肉串拿出来摆好，想了想又切了几片橙子，拽了几只菜叶摆在盘上，这才端了出去。

　　看着你端上来的大作，陆珈刚才还期待的表情似是全都随着一阵风飘远了。

　　“这就是好吃的？”陆珈拿起筷子一边拨拉你的大作一边抬眼看你。

　　你昂首挺胸，信心十足的说：“当然！这可是伊朗名菜，我特地查的！”

　　“啊？”看着你的样子，陆珈有些摸不着头脑，“为啥要做伊朗菜？”

　　你继续挺胸：“你不是波斯明教的吗，古时候的波斯就是现在的伊朗啊！这是你的家乡菜啊。”

　　一阵沉默之后换成了陆珈哭笑不得：“宝贝你还真贴心，不过你看我长得像中东人吗？”

　　“对哦你长得还真不像中东人，倒像是北欧的。”你抬手摩挲着下巴若有所思。

　　那厢陆珈已经拿起一串吃了起来，边吃边连连道好，只可惜因为是首次做，怕失败，只烤了几串，不过还好陆珈带回来了一只蛋糕。

　　“你还真别说，烤的还挺好吃。”陆珈拿起纸巾擦擦嘴。

　　“你喜欢就好，我去把蛋糕切开吧。”你说着，就要起身切蛋糕，却不料被陆珈一把拽住了。

　　“别急，蛋糕我一会儿有新吃法，我现在满嘴烤肉味，等我刷个牙哈。”

　　陆珈扔下一句，笑吟吟的进了盥洗室，留下你在餐厅想不明白：这蛋糕能有什么新吃法？

　　就在你沉思发想的时候，陆珈的声音从盥洗室里幽幽飘来：

　　“这里没沐浴露了，你把上次我买的沐浴露拿来吧。”

　　刷个牙还用沐浴露？

　　你不解，却还是起身拿了沐浴露走进了盥洗室。

　　可是进去发现洗漱台前没有陆珈的身影，里处的浴缸里也不见其人，你马上明白了这人肯定又躲在门后等着吓自己。

　　于是待你悄悄将门关好后，准备自己先来个突然转身吓他一跳。

　　“大————猫！”

　　你猛地回身，大喊一声，却没有听到门后人的惊慌声音，反倒是自己被那躲在门后的人猛地抱了起来。

　　“啊大猫你要干嘛！”

　　你大惊，腰臀被他宽厚的手掌托着，小腹与他紧紧贴合，整个人悬在了空中。

　　陆珈嘴角噙笑，抱着你就向里处浴缸走去，你两手抵在他的肩膀上，用力撑开，想要挣脱，可是绝对的力量悬殊让你奈不得他分毫，只能被抱着走向浴缸。

　　他温柔的将你放进浴缸内，你却没有被冰冷的白瓷激到，只觉一阵暖意。

　　原来他早就打开了浴缸的加热功能。

　　沐浴露的瓶子被你扔在浴缸内的一角，你撑着浴缸边缘想要出去，却不料被蹲在旁边的陆珈一把擒住了双手，他的手掌力气极大，一手便可轻松握住你纤细的双腕使你动弹不得，下颌被钳住转到他的一旁，一个带着许久等待的、着急又凶猛的吻落在你的唇上。

　　他的唇瓣或许是因为刚才刷牙带着冷水的冰凉和些许玫瑰香，虽然是那样薄的双唇，竟可以轻松地噙住你的全部唇片，他将带着玫瑰芬芳的舌尖伸进你暖热的口室里，在里面灵巧的探索搅动，把玫瑰香覆在你口中每一处，你的双唇在不停的擦摩下变得红润，他原本带着凉意的唇也开始热起来。

　　你的喘息渐渐急促起来，被紧紧锁住的双腕变红，一丝丝痛疼从手腕传到上处。

　　你双眼紧闭，睫毛带着湿意如蝴蝶振翅般颤动，眉间因为手腕的疼痛轻轻蹙起，你的细小变化都被睁着双眼的陆珈看在眼里，他松开手，贴合的唇瓣分离，拉出一条带着淫靡的银丝。

　　“陆珈……”

　　你终于从他的禁锢下得到一点解放，被涎液点缀的晶莹红润的双唇小小的张开。

　　陆珈没有说话，只是默默地站起身，修长有力的双腿跨过浴缸边沿，巨大的双人浴缸足以装下一个娇小的女人，和一个健壮的男人。

　　浴缸里，你倚着缸壁无力的坐在角落，陆珈蹲跪在你面前，用双手温柔地捧起你的脸，在他宽大手掌的映衬下，你的脸蛋愈发显得精致小巧。

　　“手腕还疼吗？”

　　陆珈小幅度前凑，侧目看了看你的发红的手腕。

　　你的脸被他手掌固定住，被迫直视着他如天空极顶白雾般的深灰色双眼，你觉得自己被白雾迷了眼睛，模模糊糊影影绰绰。

　　“不疼……”

　　突然间，陆珈撤下一只手掌，伸手摸上花洒的控制龙头，轻轻一转，细密成线的温水便从头顶高处的花洒喷头尽数洒下，登时将你和陆珈淋得衣服头发湿了一片。

　　突然地水线吓了你一跳，水流顺着你微微挺起的山根，秀直的鼻梁，小巧的鼻尖，微翘的双唇流下，滴在浴缸珍珠白色的瓷面上。

　　看着被水流激的有些小躁动的你，陆珈感觉自己的心底似乎燃起了不灭火，水打湿了他璀璨的金发，在暖橘色浴灯的照射下显得更加光华璀璨不可逼视，你与他都只穿了薄薄的一件白色家居服，被打湿后紧贴着躯体，你的视线被被水模糊，却依旧看得见在薄衫下陆珈健壮的身躯，每一块肌肉都在散发着无法抵御的男性荷尔蒙，那简直是世界上最致命的毒药。

　　殊不知，此刻的你，在陆珈的眼里，也变成了诱惑至极的尤物。

　　透明的衣衫紧紧贴着你凹凸有致的窈窕身躯，将线条勾勒的无限完美，两座玉峰高挺，隐约可以看见峰顶处凸起的金蕊和褐粉色的梅萼。

　　长长的衫物一直贴到你莹白的大腿，水流滑过小腹，消失在隐秘的伊甸园里。

　　“陆珈……你要在这里……”

　　稍微清醒过来的你还未说完，再次被欺身压过来的陆珈包围，又一个强势的吻将你再次置入眩晕的快乐世界中去。

　　陆珈吻技极为娴熟，加之有了方才的预热，这次他更为大胆放肆，掠夺一般的吮吸舔咬着你红肿的双唇，温暖的大手游走在你身上，探入衣内直接抚摸你滑腻的肌肤，走势向上，终于，一只可怜的玉峰首先被发现并且被握在那只有些粗糙的手掌中，柔软的莲房在他手掌中不断变换模样，凸立的金蕊被两根修长的手指夹住缓缓地揉转，一股极致的酥麻感猛地刺进脑海，被陆珈控制的双唇中发出一声低低的吟哼。

　　许是觉得太过碍事，陆珈干脆将你那原本就不堪一击的薄衫撕扯开，衣物的撕裂声带着水帘声，你的身体彻底暴露在陆珈的眼底，只有那神圣的伊甸园依旧被薄弱的守卫保护着。

　　陆珈双手捏住你的双乳，不停的揉捏，两粒金蕊在指尖的摩挲下变得充血莹立，绝妙的刺激感使你不断的低吟出声，带着唇片相合的声音齐齐传入陆珈的耳中。

　　又一个绵长的吻结束，陆珈微微起身，水流已经将他眉间的粉液全数洗去，露出一枚焰红色的圣火纹，带着一丝诡异的妖艳和圣洁。

　　你斜躺在浴缸里，眼神迷离的看向陆珈，抬手轻轻滑着他已经变得红艳的薄唇，他握住你抚在他唇上的纤手，在掌心落下一枚吻，而后又一次上前，却没有袭上你的唇，而是带着攻势，一口含住了一颗金蕊。

　　贝齿死死咬住下唇，你努力控制自己不要喊得太过淫荡不堪。

　　金蕊被含在温热的口室内，灵活的舌尖不断挑逗着蕊尖，或者围绕着转动在梅萼上，而另一颗金蕊被陆珈捏在指中，已被玩弄的红涨不已。

　　胸脯上下起伏，呼吸间湿热的气息洒在伏在自己胸前的陆珈的头顶，你垂眸看着陆珈不停的拨弄舔逗着自己的金蕊，身体的刺激感和视觉的冲击让你无法控制自己的秘处，丰富的琼浆将那里灌溉的饱满水润。

　　一波攻势退去，陆珈起身坐好，然后伸手将失去力气的你一把提到自己的怀里，让你坐在他的双腿上，你的头无力的靠在他肩膀上，双目半闔。

　　陆珈伸出双臂紧紧地环住你，转头将鼻尖埋在你湿润的黑发中，深深地呼吸了几口。

　　吸尽你的味道后，陆珈用手轻易的将伊甸园外的保护扯下，扔到浴缸外面，玉体毫无遗漏的呈现在眼前，一直平稳的深灰眼瞳里终于升起欲望的红色，手掌顺着小腹滑下，渐渐接近了那片可爱的密林。

　　这时你似乎也意识到了什么，轻吟一声：“陆珈……”

　　陆珈停下手中动作，微微侧头，在你耳朵轻柔的问道：“想我继续吗？”

　　你却没有回答，喘息依旧急促。

　　“告诉我。”陆珈低哑的声音仿佛带了魔力一般冲进耳内，控制了你的思想。

　　“告诉我，你想要我做什么。”

　　你红唇娇颤，带着让人无限怜惜的微弱呻吟：“陆珈……让我舒服……帮我舒服一点……”

　　嘴角勾起，陆珈笑得妖艳，停止动作的手掌终于又动了起来，穿过密林，来到了两片肥厚的樱桃红色的叶片前，接着，两瓣叶片被手指撑开，露出里面娇嫩又美好的淡绯色。

　　满溢的汁液一下子泻淌而出，深处的洞穴口有节奏的张合，像是在邀请着什么，上方那粒如凝冻一般的粉核忽然被陆珈猛地捏住，电流带着疯狂的刺激直接炸响在你脑海中，娇吟再次响起在陆珈耳边。

　　“陆……陆珈……”

　　意识模糊间你开始不断喊着他的名字，带着诱惑的颤音，每一声都如热油刺激着陆珈躁动的魂魄。

　　指尖的每一次捏揉，转动，拉扯，回按，挑弄，都给你带来冲上云霄般的酥麻刺激，从头顶到脚趾，全身上下的每一处肌肤，都在进行着绝顶的高潮。

玉液不停地溢出，然后被花洒内喷出的温水冲净，然后再次溢出，反反复复。

　　陆珈收住动作，抬手关闭了花洒，扯下挂在一边的浴巾裹在你身上，将你一把打横抱起，长腿跨出浴缸，缓缓走出了盥洗室。

　　你将头抵在陆珈胸口，耳边是他有力的心跳声，陆珈抱着你走进卧室，弯腰温柔地将你放在柔软的大床上，而后走出了卧室，片刻，陆珈端着一块蛋糕再次走进了卧室。

　　蛋糕被放在床头柜，陆珈捏住衣领，向前一拽脱下了已经被湿透的薄衫，然后动作小心的爬上了大床，将双手撑在你两肩上方，居高临下的看着躺在自己下方面色潮红的玉人儿。

　　“想不想吃蛋糕？”

　　陆珈突然问道，你微微睁开眼睛，看着上方的陆珈，点了点头。

　　放在柜上的蛋糕被陆珈拿起，陆珈拿起勺子挖了一角，填进嘴里，然后将蛋糕放回原处，接着欺身上去开始了今晚第三个吻，不似第一个迅猛，也不像第二个肆意，而是多了一份绵长缱绻的温柔。

　　甜腻的奶油被陆珈推进你的口中，香浓的奶香充斥着口腔，带着陆珈舌尖的柔意一起被你吞进肚中。

　　你抬起双臂环住陆珈的脖颈，稍稍昂头加深了这个吻，弄舌萦水，绕香回转。

　　一吻结束，陆珈用手托着你的头轻轻地放在枕头上，低下头在你耳边低声道：“我们来玩奶油游戏。”

　　未及你回话，陆珈已经起身再次将那叠蛋糕端起，这次他直接用手指挖出一团奶油，将其抹在了你胸前的两颗金蕊上，你轻轻一颤道：

　　“陆珈……你……”

　　“嘘——”陆珈将沾着奶油的手指竖在唇前，而后又开始将奶油抹上你的峰顶，直到那胭脂色的梅萼和金蕊都被白色的奶油覆盖。

　　陆珈放下瓷盘，伸出红艳艳的舌尖舔掉自己手指上的奶油渍，眉心的圣火纹红得像是要滴下来，在昏暗的灯光下尽显一派香艳姿态，此时陆珈上身裸露，微微一侧身便能看到他腰间同样火红的明教圣火纹，那代表着光明之上荣耀圣洁的纹样此刻竟变得如此诱惑妖媚。

　　陆珈俯下身，再次伸出舌尖，开始一下下舔食你乳尖上的奶油，滑腻腻的触感和酥麻意再次冲上脑顶，你感觉自己就像躺在云朵之中，那种没有实质的漂浮感。

　　一边的奶油终于被吃完，露出里面颤巍巍可怜的红尖儿，在空气中挺立。陆珈转移到另一边，瞬间那股感觉又从另一边传上脑中，你忍不住抬手抚上趴在你胸前的陆珈的头上，几缕金发滑进你的指缝。

　　吃完奶油，陆珈再次将奶油涂抹上去，又俯身舔舐起来，反复几次后，你脸上的红晕已经扩散到耳根，秘处的水液流淌侵湿了一片床单。

　　“陆珈……”

　　又一次的，你开始喊他的名字，对于陆珈来说，这是一种不能拒绝的邀请。

　　他伸出两根手指挖出一团奶油，把你的双腿温柔分开，将奶油抹在你莹润的粉核和不断翕张涌出玉液的洞口，他深深俯下身，将头埋在你腿根深处，两手分开那两瓣略微碍事的肥厚叶片，凑上前一口含住涂满奶油的粉核。

　　“啊……”

　　吟声冲破唇缝，电流再次爬到全身。

　　舌尖不停的挑弄着肿胀的粉核，快感洪水般冲毁了你最后的意识，你开始不断地呻吟出声，整个身子微微弓起，脚背伸直，一瞬间整个人坠到极乐之巅，狂热的快感让你不受控制的痉挛，颤抖，那是一场云霄的盛宴，带着世间最极致的欢爱，缠绕着惊心荡魄的美妙，旋转在盛宴最中央。

　　终于，一股温热的湿流喷射而出，洒在陆珈精壮的胸膛上。

　　你瘫软下来，连说话的力气仿佛都消失了。

　　可是你知道，这仅仅是个开始。

　　隐约间你听到衣物摩擦和布料被扔到地上的声音，紧接着， 你的双腿被架到陆珈胯间，一根硕大的柱体在你的叶片处上下摩擦，带起一片灼热，洞穴内分泌出的玉液沾在柱体的头部，闪着亮晶晶的光泽，汁液不断地溢出顺着臀瓣流下，穴口翕张变得略激烈，像是在奢求着什么。

　　终于随着你的一声吟哼，陆珈进入了你的体内，带着滑腻的汁液，深深地插入，与内壁层层叠叠的软肉不停磨合，然后抽出，翻起穴口粉嫩的软肉。

　　一次次的抽插，混合着淫靡的水声，使你止不住的痉挛，涕泪潸潸，模糊双目，涎液顺着大张的嘴角流下，浸透在枕中。

　　速度渐渐加快，你双手死死攥住发皱的床单，全身变成诱人的胭脂红，细密的汗珠在你和陆珈的身上不断渗出，陆珈的脸变得潮红，显得圣火纹更加妖娆魅惑鲜艳欲滴，金发湿成一缕缕沾在他玉刻般的脸上，深灰色的双眸此时竟变成猩红和绀蓝，宛如一只波斯猫，更显异域风情。

　　在最后的一刻，一股热热的白流猛地射进了你体内最深处，你也在此刻将身子弓成弯桥状，尽数接受陆珈给自己的浓烈爱意。

　　就在你再次瘫软下来的时候，猛然被陆珈一拉，整个人拽的坐了起来，下方却依然处于交媾状态。

　　你坐在陆珈腿上，两腿中间被一根柱体控制着，你低头看着陆珈浣雪一般的面庞，抬手轻轻抚摸着他眉间的圣火纹，在上面落下一枚吻。

　　陆珈笑着，用修长的玉指帮你把发丝轻柔的挽到耳后，仰面在你唇上蜻蜓点水的触碰了一下，轻轻笑道：

　　“继续。”

　　

　　-fin-


End file.
